


Once Upon a Monster

by BawdyBean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Draconid, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hemipenis, Large Cock, Monsterfucking, Other, Stomach Bulge, blink and you'll miss it Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: It was ridiculous. Dangerous. Thrilling. Geralt’s cock throbbed as he waited, ass in the air. That was what made it so alluring. He’d taken plenty of monsters over the years. A fondness for sentient creatures lingered in his heart and he couldn’t help but tussle with them in bed sometimes. Bruxae, succubi, even a troll or two. Their magical charms and inhumanly thick cocks gave him a satisfaction he could find nowhere else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 172
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	Once Upon a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for [Geralt/Monster: Going Too Far](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1263932) on the Witcher kinkmeme. Check it out!!

Geralt fumbled with his leathers. Loosing his belt and dropping them to the ground around his knees. His cock was hard with anticipation between his thighs as he bent over and spread the draconid pheromones over his furl. Already loose from fingering himself with grease while he thought out his plan.

It was ridiculous. Dangerous. Thrilling. Geralt’s cock throbbed as he waited, ass in the air. That was what made it so alluring. He’d taken plenty of monsters over the years. A fondness for sentient creatures lingered in his heart and he couldn’t help but tussle with them in bed sometimes. Bruxae, succubi, even a troll or two. Their magical charms and inhumanly thick cocks gave him a satisfaction he could find nowhere else.

Then Geralt had ventured into the less, well humanoid, monsters— a night in the forest with a leshen and he’d never looked back at a brothel again.

But this, this was truly questionable and even Geralt understood that. The cool breeze tickled his ass as he waited. A draconid wasn’t sentient. He couldn’t reason with it and ask it to fuck him. He needed to lay a trap, with his body. But Geralt craved the newness, the challenge of taking something more, even stranger than the leshen.

The flap of leathery wings in the air caught Geralt’s attention. Not a cockatrice then, probably not a basilisk either from the way it sounded like thin leather beating the air.

Geralt’s heart pumped hard in his chest, and each thump was echoed by an aching throb in his cock, now dripping with anticipation onto the ground below it.

A loud whomp signalled the beast landing behind Geralt and it let out a shriek that sped Geralt’s heart up immediately. _No_. Anything but that. Heavy footfalls pounded the ground in a determined rhythm as it charged toward Geralt.

A slyzaard.

Swallowing harshly Geralt closed his eyes and buried his head in his crossed arms. This was how he would go. Burnt to a crisp with his pants around his ankles by a slyzaard. Why had he ever thought trying to draw a draconid to fuck him was a risk worth taking?

A torrid burst of air blew across Geralt’s ass, so hot and humid it almost burned, and then a wide smooth leather nose pushed at his crack, wet fangs scraping the sides of his ass. It took everything Geralt had not to fall forward at the nudge. A skinny tongue darted forward and licked at him startling a surprised yelp from Geralt.

For a moment the slyzaard didn’t move. And neither did Geralt. It sniffed at him suspiciously and Geralt struggled to slow his frantically beating heart. Then with a few heavy steps the slyzaard came to stand over him. Crouching low so that its hairless, wrinkled, leather belly rested on his back. The weight was crushing, but Geralt breathed slowly. Willing himself not to panic anymore than he had already. It hadn’t killed him, _yet_.

It’s tail lowered to the ground behind him with a thump and the beast rubbed up against Geralt for a moment before letting out another shriek. An insurmountable pressure began to push at Geralt’s hole. The blunt force of a too thick cock trying to force its way inside.

It slipped and slid up Geralt’s back and he gasped. Groaning as he felt not one but two cocks, each with a huge bulbous head that rubbed along his skin. Rasping at it roughly like a cat’s tongue, Geralt shivered at the thought of them inside of him. One would be the most amazing thing he’d ever felt but two would surely split him apart.

Fighting it would only result in his death though. When the slyzaard rutted against him again Geralt greeted the impossible pressure by pushing out and with a hoarse scream that twisted into a pained whimper they popped into him.

If Geralt thought that would satisfy the slyzaard he was wrong. Uncaring of his pain, it continued to crouch over him, moving within him, the tiny protrusions on its cocks scraping at his insides roughly. Every movement pushed them further inside and Geralt felt wetness trailing down his face.

He’d never been so full.

So full he couldn’t breathe properly. Every lungful of air was a precious thing, the slyzaard’s cocks stretching Geralt out painfully wide inside. They seemed to grow within him and the ruthless movements of the beast above him pushed Geralt across the dry grass below him.

Geralt’s armor pressed against his abdomen in the worst way and he hurried to undo the buckles. When it was finally open his hand rested on his belly and he was horrified to feel movement there. An unnatural fullness that grew and retreated with every powerful thrust of the beast’s cocks.

Pressing the heel of his hand into the bulge Geralt groaned loudly, and his own cock dripped onto the ground. The pressure only made the slyzaard rut into Geralt harder and the bulge pressed up under his ribcage where the beast held it. Heat pooled in Geralt’s gut and it wasn’t from arousal.

No. The sylzaard was trying its hardest to breed him. Leaving it’s sweltering hot seed so deep inside it would take Geralt days to get it all out.

The intense pulse of the beast spilling into him was echoed faintly in the hand Geralt still cradled his belly with. In an effort to appease the slyzaard Geralt gently stroked his belly. Up and down over the thick protrusion there. It ached but also felt so incredibly good that Geralt found his cock drooling messily onto the ground.

Suddenly the slyzaard moved. Adjusting its feet and trying to pull itself out of the tight fit it had found. Grunting and moaning as the huge cockheads moved within him Geralt pressed his hand tight to his belly. Nothing could have prepared him for the hard shock of pleasure that whited out his vision and stole his breath entirely when the heads retreated past that sweet spot inside.

Scraping over the bundle of nerves and forcing a climax so powerful from Geralt that he crumpled into a heap. Barely registering the last sharp tug that pulled the slyzaard free and left Geralt gaping open to the world, he drifted, wordless whimpers on his lips.

Geralt wasn’t sure exactly how long he lay folded up in a pile on the dry grassy gnoll. Only that when he came to his asshole burned like it never had before. So much worse than when he’d taken the troll. Falling to his side he found even standing difficult and downed a swallow laying in his back before he even attempted any further movement.

When he finally managed to stand he found the front of his leathers were striped in his own dried cum and shame burned inside of him. He’d come. Spitted on a slyzaard. Harder than he could ever remember coming before

* * *

Eskel prodded at the half dissected body of the fortail on the table in front of him. “Tha’s strange as shit.”

“Hmm?” Geralt wasn’t really paying a lot of attention. There wasn’t much to be learned about fortails that he didn't already know and he didn’t understand why Eskel would spend time dissecting one.

“Did’ya know forktails have two cocks? Strangest shit.” Eskel shook his head in amusement. “What in Melitele’s name ya need two cocks for?”

Geralt peered over at at the smooth pair of glans Eskel had splayed out to inspect. “Least it’s not covered in tiny barbs like a slyzaards.”

Eskel peered at him sideways. “Slyzaard cocks are barbed? Don’t pull my leg.”

Shrugging Geralt walked away.

“ _Geralt_!”


End file.
